Snow and Treats
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The centaurs enjoy the wonders of winter.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mya, Storm, and a few others were having fun in a nearby watering hole when they felt something soft and white land in the water.

"W-What is that?!" One centaur asked.

"I believe it may be snow," Oroceus said, now seeing more coming down from the mountain.

"Snow? That's fantastic!" Mya said happily.

"What is so fantastic about snow?" Storm said, now turning to her.

"It is perfect for making homemade ice cream," she smiled, now looking at the sky in an excited manner.

The other centaurs began laughing and Mya looked at them in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"You humans come up with the strangest ideas," one laughed.

"Who even knows what this 'ice cream' stuff even is," another one giggled.

"Strange. All humans are strange!" another one scoffed.

"We're not strange! You all are!" Mya huffed. But then she turned and noticed that even Storm was laughing.

"Mya, that does sound strange. Ice cream made from snow. And what is this ice cream you speak of?" he said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well, it's cold and creamy and super sweet! It tastes great!" she said.

"And how do you keep it cold?" another centaur asked.

"We have freezers," Mya shrugged.

"And what pray tell is that?" another asked.

"It's like a box that is cold on the inside and it stays cold," Mya explained. But her face turned red in frustration as they all burst out laughing again!

"A box that's cold on the inside?!" Another one laughed.

"What will these humans make up next?!" another one giggled.

Well that took the cake. Mya turned the other way and began to head back to the village. Storm tried to follow, but he and the others were still giggling from what she said.

"I'll talk to her later," Storm said, now trying to wipe the laughing tears from his eyes.

But Mya wouldn't even speak to him later on. The snow had continued to fall and now that it was almost nighttime, the snow was getting nice and thick!

"This is going to be great," Mya grinned, now throwing on an extra jacket for warmth that she made from leaves and cotton. But as she turned to walk, Storm stood in her way.

"Mya, will you still not speak to me?" he asked, now gazing at her. Mya turned away, but he gently grabbed her arm. "Hey! I did not mean to make you upset."

"It's no big deal. I guess my explanations did sound a bit weird," Mya said.

"But still….I apologize. Please show me how you make this ice cream," Storm smiled warmly and releasing her arm.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's not a big deal," Mya said.

"Oh come now…teach me," Storm whined, now bending down and nuzzling her neck. Mya giggled and hugged her best friend.

"Alright, alright. Follow me!" Mya smiled, now gently grabbing his hand and leading him to a field with a lot of deep snow.

"Now I HEY!" Storm said, now slipping and landing headfirst in the snow. Mya giggled as she could only see his horse hindquarters squirming to get free. She walked over and gently pulled his tail and she could hear his surprised cry under the snow.

"Hey! You ok under there?" she giggled. But she gasped as he rose up and turned around and pulled her to his chest.

"Why you little troublemaker?! You would rather tease me than rescue me as that snow almost ate me alive?!" Storm said dramatically as he began tickling her sides and making her squeal.

"AHAHAHAHAH OK OK! I'M SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARRY!" she laughed as he continued playfully tickling her. After a few moments, he let her go.

"Now, where do we begin," he smiled.

"Well, we will get some snow, mix it with some milk and sugar cane flowers. Then it should make some great ice cream!" Mya smiled.

"Let's do it!" he said, now gathering some snow. Soon, they had made an awesome treat for the entire group. Everyone voiced at how great it was and they apologized for laughing at Mya's ideas.

"You truly are a marvel," Storm cooed.

"And…so are you," Mya said shyly. Storm then brought her closer and whispered in her ears.

"Mya…if you could go back to the human world, would you go?" he asked.

"I am not sure. I-I probably wouldn't because I don't know what I would do or where I would go honestly," she replied.

"Promise me that you will never go!" Storm said earnestly. "You belong here."

"B-But.." Mya started.

"Mya! Please…promise me. You may be different but that's what I like about you. I like the difference and how you are wonderful in your own way," Storm said, his eyes pleading with her. Mya could see the dedication and true friendship in his eyes and nodded.

"I promise Storm." She said. He then hugged her tightly as joy filled his heart and she hugged him back equally as hard. She loved him more than life itself and knew that he was truly one of a kind and her bestest best friend! Even if she could go back to the human world, would she ever be happy again without her best friend? Mya didn't think so and that's why she made a choice; to remain with her best friend until the end of time.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! It was about time for more of these two best friends! ;)**


End file.
